


L'amore ai tempi dell'influenza

by HoyokuTensho



Category: Yoroiden Samurai Troopers | Ronin Warriors
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sickfic, sickSeiji, sickTouma
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-22 13:03:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15582591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoyokuTensho/pseuds/HoyokuTensho
Summary: "In quell’anno, ne aveva passate di tutti i colori. Arago, il Regno del Male, i quattro Demoni, le battaglie, le sofferenze fisiche e psicologiche, l’ansia per i suoi amici…  La vittoria, avuta con estremi sacrifici.Ma ce l’aveva sempre fatta, se l’era cavata sempre e comunque, facendo affidamento sulle proprie capacità fisiche e mentali; sulla propria armatura, la Tenku; e sulla grande amicizia che aveva trovato presso i suoi nuovi compagni. Tutto questo lo aveva tenuto su, senza farlo mai vacillare.Per buttarlo giù, c’era voluta quella febbre."Ambientata tra la serie e il primo OAV, POV alternati.





	L'amore ai tempi dell'influenza

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta per la **26 prompts challenge** del gruppo **Hurt/Comfort Italia - Fanfiction & Fanart** (qui il [ link](https://www.facebook.com/groups/534054389951425/))  
>   
> Prompt 13/26: #FEBBRE

In quell’anno, ne aveva passate di tutti i colori. Arago, il Regno del Male, i quattro Demoni, le battaglie, le sofferenze fisiche e psicologiche, l’ansia per i suoi amici…  La vittoria, avuta con estremi sacrifici.

Ma ce l’aveva sempre fatta, se l’era cavata sempre e comunque, facendo affidamento sulle proprie capacità fisiche e mentali; sulla propria armatura, la Tenku; e sulla grande amicizia che aveva trovato presso i suoi nuovi compagni. Tutto questo lo aveva tenuto su, senza farlo mai vacillare.

Per buttarlo giù, c’era voluta quella febbre.

Touma Hashiba si tolse il termometro dalla bocca e controllò il piccolo pannello elettronico, su cui lampeggiava un numero: 38.5 °C.

Mugulò contrariato. La notte precedente aveva passato un’ora in più sul balcone, a osservare le stelle al telescopio, e gli era stato fatale. Si era attardato, prendendosi tutta l’umidità notturna, e ora ne pagava le conseguenze.

La testa gli era estremamente pesante, aveva il naso chiuso e la gola in fiamme.  Si sentiva talmente spossato che non aveva la minima voglia di alzarsi, nemmeno per mangiare qualcosa e prendere un’aspirina.

Girò il corpo di lato, sotto le lenzuola, rannicchiandosi, e cercò di riaddormentarsi. Avrebbe mangiato qualcosa più tardi.

Cercò di concentrarsi sul silenzio che aleggiava nella sua camera da letto, ma che ormai riempiva casa sua da diversi anni. Anche se in quel momento poteva essere un toccasana, c’era qualcosa che non andava.

E quello che non andava era che _si era accorto di quel silenzio_.

Ovvero: prima, ci si era talmente abituato, dopo la separazione dei suoi genitori, che non ci aveva più fatto caso per diverso tempo. Solo dopo che aveva passato tutti quei mesi assieme ad altri quattro ragazzi, con diversi tipi di vitalità, diventati i suoi compagni d’armi e amici più cari, con cui aveva persino abitato nella stessa casa e passato le serate, i pranzi e le cene, poteva veramente accorgersi della differenza.

Aveva persino condiviso la camera da letto con uno di loro.

Per la prima volta in vita sua, aveva passato le notti accanto a un altro essere umano che non fosse un membro della sua famiglia. Insieme a un altro ragazzo. E che ragazzo…

Seiji Date era bellissimo. Punto. Sarebbe bastato anche solo questo, a far emozionare chiunque.

Ma non era solo questo. Seiji Date, capelli a onde morbide color biondo dorato, con il profilo regolare di un europeo, i lineamenti fini, eleganti e nobili di un principe, la lingua tagliente come un pugnale e due ametiste per occhi, era anche elegante sotto ogni aspetto possibile. Dal modo di vestire al modo in cui beveva un semplice bicchiere d’acqua, sembrava che ogni suo movimento fosse fatto per essere ammirato, nella sua perfezione. E la voce… la sua voce… Era come stare a sentire una melodia profonda e carezzevole, ipnotizzante e catturante, da cui si finiva per pendere, come un assetato che chiedeva continuamente di poter bere da una fonte pura e cristallina. E che mai ne era pago.

Seiji Date non sembrava di questo mondo. Sembrava un angelo di luce, sceso dal cielo. E lui se ne era innamorato perdutamente, quasi immediatamente, sin dalla prima volta che si erano rivolti la parola, quando si erano presentati e si erano scambiati pareri sulla situazione: Seiji aveva rivelato un distacco emotivo degno di un guerriero, al contrario di lui che si era lasciato, solo per un attimo, atterrire dal potere del Male che aveva squassato la città.

La sua sicurezza era una buona cosa, per quel gruppo non ancora coeso di ragazzini, che dovevano ancora imparare a combattere assieme, a combattere uniti e l’uno per l’altro. Anche e soprattutto per la presenza di quelle teste calde di Ryo e Shu.

Touma era rimasto molto colpito e affascinato. _Ammirato_ , era forse la parola giusta. Ma c’era anche qualcosa di speciale, che quel giorno era successo: aveva iniziato a sentire nel proprio cuore un battito diverso da tutti gli altri che avesse avuto, fino a quel momento.

Cercava spesso Seiji con lo sguardo; addirittura si spingeva, sovente, a stuzzicarlo sul suo perfezionismo e sulle sue abitudini, che lui seguiva come un orologio svizzero: alzarsi all’alba per meditare, mangiare solo a determinate ore e solo determinate cose, fatte in una determinata maniera. Ammetteva che il proprio fosse un comportamento infantile: cose che fanno i bambini, per attirare l’attenzione di chi interessa loro.

Seiji Date non gli rispondeva mai alterato, innervosito o sgarbato; anzi, era sempre il ritratto della _cortesia_ , la sua virtù. Tuttavia, quando si trattava di stuzzicare, era bravo almeno quanto lui e anche più tagliente. Questo lo divertiva, ma lo faceva anche impazzire.

Seiji aveva inoltre una mente attraente, complessa, intricata… e Touma aveva la sensazione che fosse anche più sensibile di quanto mostrasse. Molto più sensibile di quanto chiunque potesse immaginare. La sua sensibilità era solo rinchiusa dietro le porte d’acciaio del _dovere_ e dai lucchetti dorati dell’educazione ricevuta dalla sua “particolare” famiglia.

Non era un caso che, nelle tattiche e nei piani d’attacco, si trovassero spesso d’accordo. Seiji aveva ricevuto proprio un’educazione militare, al contrario di lui che si dilettava di letture sull’argomento e provava le sue idee sui videogiochi. Il Samurai della Luce aveva una mente pragmatica quanto la sua. Comunque, non era mai riuscito a batterlo a scacchi e a go, i giochi di strategia per eccellenza; ma era comunque un avversario temibile ed estremamente interessante, da studiare.

Avrebbe giocato con lui, a quei giochi tattici e filosofici, per il resto della sua vita.

E avrebbe anche fatto molto altro, se solo avesse potuto.

Tuttavia, non aveva mai provato ad andare oltre l’intesa che si era creata tra loro e la collaborazione in battaglia. Seiji sembrava erigere di proposito un muro, affinché gli altri non lo attraversassero.

Dava proprio la sensazione di non volere, oltre un certo punto, il contatto con le persone. Nemmeno con lui.

Voleva, forse, sottolineare la differenza sociale tra loro? L’erede di Masamune Date, il Drago con un occhio solo, non lo considerava del suo stesso rango o era ancora memore della rivalità dei loro antenati? No, anche se era stato cresciuto come un principe guerriero, Seiji non era quel tipo di persona, snob e fredda. Poi, con tutto ciò che avevano passato, unendo le loro anime e i loro poteri, diventando praticamente un’unica entità, erano divenuti molto più che compagni d’armi.

Ormai, erano come fratelli, tutti assieme.

Forse, era anche questo ad averlo frenato, fino ad allora: non voleva rovinare quell’unione che si era venuta a creare. Andava bene così. Dopotutto, dopo aver passato anni così solitari, senza amici della sua età, poter avere un rapporto così profondo e intenso con gli altri Samurai, con Seiji, per uno come lui era una benedizione. Non chiedeva altro che continuare ad avere un legame con lui, con loro.

Ecco perché, ora, si accorgeva del silenzio. E accorgersi del silenzio significava anche sentirlo, trovarlo pesante… e spiacevole.

Era stato estremamente difficile per lui tornare a casa propria, sempre deserta, tranne le rare volte in cui suo padre tornava a casa per prendersi dei libri e dei ricambi. Praticamente, viveva all’Università.

Touma non era più sicuro di trovarsi a suo agio, nella sua perfetta solitudine, riempita solo dai suoi amati hobby e studi.

Fu allora che sentì squillare il telefono.

No, quello non era assolutamente il momento per farlo alzare.

Però, poteva essere importante. Suo padre che lo cercava? O sua madre, che gli annunciava di essere di passaggio, durante i suoi continui spostamenti? Poteva essere uno dei ragazzi? Seiji?

O, magari, era il solito operatore di call-center che lo invitava a passare al nuovo marchio di telefonia.

Mugulò di nuovo, infastidito. Ci avrebbe pensato la segreteria telefonica.

“Touma, ciao! Sono Shin. Come va? Sei già sveglio? Ti stai nutrendo bene? Scusa, ma so quanta insalata NON consumi – una lieve risata – Se scopro che ti stai rimpinzando solo di hamburger, giuro che vengo lì. Anzi, sto proprio pensando di venirti a trovare. Ci sei?”

Shin voleva andare a trovarlo?! Oddio, proprio adesso? Era meglio avvertirlo che non era il caso, viste le sue condizioni. Sarebbe stato un pessimo padrone di casa.

Scese dal letto cercando di fare in fretta, prima che chiudesse la chiamata, e si sentì girare la testa convulsamente, tanto da doversi appoggiare alla parete. Fortunatamente, Shin era uno che amava chiacchierare.

“In serata, dopo aver sistemato faccende a casa, ci raggiungerà anche Shu. Ha detto che sente la nostra mancanza. Ryo, invece, non può venire: ha detto che voleva allenarsi in montagna. Chissà Seiji che fa…”

“S-Shin…” Una voce roca, bassa e debole, raggiunse l’altro capo della cornetta. E ci vollero due microsecondi, perché il Samurai dell’Acqua percepisse la situazione.

“Ti sei ammalato! Lo sapevo! Sei totalmente incapace di pensare alla tua salute, quando sei da solo! Se non ti controllo i pasti e gli orari, sei capace di trascurarti! Sembri vivere in un mondo tutto tu–” Si fermò un istante. Qualcosa gli diceva che stava iniziando a esagerare e rischiava di ricevere una brutta risposta… per non parlare di una sensazione che aveva avuto, poco tempo prima.

“Comunque, questo è un motivo in più per venire lì, a trovarti! E non accetto un rifiuto! Hai bisogno di un buon pasto e di qualcuno che controlli che tu prenda le medicine.”

Touma non seppe che dire. Shin era un vortice e la sua volontà dirigista, in quel momento, era difficile da contrastare; e lui non ne aveva nemmeno voglia.

“Tra quanto–”

In quel momento, gli scappò anche un colpo di tosse.

“Ce l’hai lo sciroppo? La farmacia è vicina? Altrimenti, compro tutto io, qui. E il frigo è vuoto? Scommetto che devi far la spesa…”

In effetti, il suo piano era di ordinare cibo cinese a domicilio. Il curry del riso e del pollo lo avrebbe aiutato un pochino, con la gola.

“Bene! Ti farò un brodo vegetale da leccarti i baffi!” disse l’altro, con fare soddisfatto. Cucinare, per Shin, era il piacere più grande. Ancor di più, quando poteva ricevere complimenti.

“Ho qualcosa…” Ma probabilmente era scaduto o marcito in frigo.

“Nel pomeriggio sarò da te. Ripetimi il tuo indirizzo preciso,” disse l’altro, con un sospiro spazientito. Con Touma a volte ci voleva la pazienza di un genitore con un bambino piccolo.

Touma obbedì senza discutere. Forse, doveva ringraziare il fato: quella casa non sarebbe più stata tanto silenziosa. Questo pensiero lo fece sorridere leggermente, prima di tornare a letto.

Da qualche parte, nella sua mente, un pensiero aveva appena fatto capolino, prima che si addormentasse: avrebbe avuto qualcuno che si prendeva cura di lui, dopo tanto tempo.

 

 

Il sonno fu profondo, pesante e senza sogni. Si svegliò soltanto quando sentì un bussare insistente, intervallato dal suono del campanello. Sollevò la testa, sentendo un pesante cerchio che lo faceva sentire scombussolato e come se non ricordasse chi fosse e dove si trovasse. Solo dopo qualche istante, si ricordò che stava aspettando l’arrivo di Shin.

Possibile che fossero passate più di cinque ore?

Guardò l’orologio: erano appena le 14.

 _Giusto in tempo_ , pensò.

Si alzò dal letto, quasi pensando di essersi svegliato, per la prima volta, solo cinque minuti prima, e si accorse di stare barcollando. Era stata una stupidaggine non fare colazione e non prendere un’aspirina. Sicuramente, la febbre si era alzata.

Arrivò alla porta blindata, quasi miracolosamente, e dopo aver visto allo spioncino che si trattava proprio di Shin e che sembrava non avere una faccia rilassata, ne aprì la doppia mandata per farlo entrare.

“Ciao, ben arriv–”

“Accidenti! Mi hai fatto prendere un colpo! Ho pensato che fossi svenuto in bagno o chissà dove!” lo aggredì l’altro, entrando come un turbine in casa sua e rimproverandolo. “Sono almeno cinque minuti che suono!”

“Oh, mi spiace,” commentò Touma, quasi laconicamente. Non si sentiva molto lucido, e in quel momento gli sembrava davvero di essere sull’orlo dello svenimento.

Shin si accorse che la reattività di Touma non era la solita, nemmeno quella di quando si era appena svegliato dopo molte ore, e si preoccupò immediatamente.

“Sei in uno stato pietoso…” gli disse, osservandolo dalla testa ai piedi: pigiama sgualcito, capelli arruffatissimi e viso pallidissimo, con gli occhi lucidi e rossi, nemmeno avesse pianto. “Su, vieni, ti riaccompagno a letto,” gli disse, con voce ingentilita, mentre gli prendeva un braccio e lo faceva appoggiare a sé.

L’indole della “mammina”, tipica di Shin, era venuta fuori. Sapeva essere adorabile e insieme terribile, quando succedeva.

“Ho comprato tutto quello che mi serve, nel mercato qui vicino. Ho trovato delle ottime verdure fresche. Ti preparo subito qualcosa di caldo ed energetico.”

Addio, saporitissimi riso e pollo al curry: Shin non lo avrebbe mai permesso. La sua dieta sarebbe drasticamente cambiata, con il suo amico in casa.

Docilmente, Touma seguì ogni sua direttiva, con qualche sospiro.

Shin lo fece sdraiare sotto le lenzuola e gliele rimboccò, proprio come se fosse una mamma; davvero adorabile.

“Grazie, di tutto, Shin. Mi spiace, darti tanto da fare.“

“E di che?!” rispose, subitaneamente, l’altro. “Sono sicuro che tu faresti lo stesso, per me. Con molto meno successo, ma lo faresti,” scherzò, strizzandogli l’occhio con un sorrisetto sagace. “Riposa ancora, mentre ti preparo il pranzo, okay?” aggiunse poi, lasciandogli una carezza sulla folta capigliatura e andando nell’altra stanza.

Touma sbuffò, per essere stato coccolato come un bambino, cosa che non gli si addiceva, o che _non voleva_ gli si addicessse. Anche se era comunque il più giovane del gruppo, non amava essere considerato “piccolo”.

Tornato in corridoio, riprendendo in mano il proprio borsone, Shin iniziò a ispezionare la casa, per adattarsi e trovare la cucina. Non era sporca, perché Touma faceva venire a pulire una colf una volta alla settimana, ma era un ambiente trascurato e trasandato, riviste e libri sparsi un po' ovunque, cose lasciate alla rinfusa. Si vedeva che in quella casa viveva uno “scapolo incallito”. Uno scapolo incallito, adolescente, lasciato allo stato brado dai propri genitori… L’impressione che aveva avuto, qualche tempo prima, era stata giusta. C’era troppa solitudine, lì dentro.

Avrebbe tirato fuori le sue arti casalinghe e avrebbe reso quel luogo molto più confortevole, per Touma. Se lo ripromise.

Subito dopo che Shin ebbe provveduto a riempire lo stomaco vuoto del malatino e avergli somministrato un antibiotico, Touma si addormentò di nuovo, rinfrancato dal buon sapore e dal calore del brodo preparato dall’amico e dalla sua premura. Doveva ammettere che si sentiva un po' strano… ed emozionato… come se provasse nostalgia per qualcosa.

 

 

Qualche ora più tardi, quando era già metà pomeriggio, dopo aver dato gli ultimi ritocchi al soggiorno, mettendo a posto e in ordine riviste scientifiche sparse, Shin sentì suonare il campanello. Le sue labbra si piegarono in un sorriso furbetto e si avviò ad aprire la porta, senza nemmeno controllare chi fosse.

“Puntuale come un orologio svizzero! Bravo!” disse il ragazzo, lasciando di stucco quello che lo guardava sulla soglia dell’uscio con un’espressione seria, che appariva anche leggermente irritata.

“Non sopporto i mezzi pubblici, lo sai,” rispose l’altro, facendo un passo dentro casa e togliendosi le scarpe, indossando un paio di morbide pantofole bianche. Poi, sollevò lo sguardo trasparente di ametista per osservare l’ambiente, e trovò che si era aspettato di peggio, nella propria fantasia.

“È più ordinato di quanto pensassi. Da Nasty non era assolutamente così,” commentò il bell’adone, facendo qualche passo nel corridoio, fino al soggiorno attiguo.

“Perché ci ha pensato il sottoscritto! Non crederai davvero che sia opera del nostro genio,” ammiccò Shin, facendogli da cicerone. L’angolo delle labbra perfettamente disegnate di Seiji si piegò in un elegante sorrisino, con le palpebre socchiuse. Avendo condiviso con Touma la stanza da letto per diversi mesi, aveva memorizzato tutte le sue piccole abitudini e “stranezze”, fino alle pose che assumeva nel sonno, visto che lui era più solerte e si alzava sempre alle prime luci dell’alba: quando, per Touma, era ancora notte fonda e si trovava nel pieno della fase REM del sonno.

“Come sta?” chiese infine, accomodandosi sul lungo divano mentre Shin metteva su il tè.

“Male, davvero. Il termometro segnava 38.8 °C, aveva la faccia di uno che non dormiva da tre giorni e probabilmente era a stomaco vuoto.”

Questa descrizione fece aggrottare la fronte e le fini sopracciglia del biondo Seiji, portandolo a fissare Shin con perplessità. Sì, proprio lui, l’ingordo Touma che, praticamente, rivaleggiava con Shu in golosità e spazio nello stomaco, quando stava male tendeva completamente a trascurare persino il lato culinario. Non che gli avrebbe fatto male, un po' di digiuno purificatore… ma Touma non era Seiji.

Il Samurai della Luce sospirò e incrociò le braccia, segno di una qualche preoccupazione.

“Sta' tranquillo, sono venuto qui proprio per questo,” disse Shin. “In passato, l’ho visto saltare qualche pasto, mentre era concentrato sull’elaborazione di qualche strategia o nella lettura di un libro, ma che lo faccia quando sta male… Insomma, mi sono preoccupato anche io.”

“Hai fatto bene ad avvisarmi,” rispose l’altro, con un leggero sospiro che rese la sua voce come un alito di vento. Quando si erano sentiti al telefono, Shin aveva espresso il suo cruccio, poiché Ryo sarebbe stato assente e Shu sarebbe potuto venire solo la sera, a causa di impegni famigliari. E lui non si era sentito di rifiutare una collaborazione.

“Appena pronto, potresti portargli una tazza di tè e stare un po' con lui? Io ho intenzione di riposarmi un po’, dopo tutto il movimento che ho fatto da questa mattina,” gli chiese Shin, portandosi le braccia dietro la nuca e stirandosele, come fosse un gatto. Seiji, sempre nella sua posa composta, diede il suo assenso silenzioso, con un solo cenno della testa.

Avrebbe visto Touma in una veste che non conosceva. Sarebbe stato altrettanto brillante e mentalmente stuzzicante, come quando scoppiava di salute? O avrebbe mostrato il fianco e fatto trasparire qualche debolezza? Ammetteva che la mente laboriosa del Samurai del Cielo lo aveva sempre affascinato, come se lasciasse intravvedere infiniti mondi, dentro quel cervello da premio Nobel. Erano domande strane da porsi, lo ammetteva. Forse, era vero che ragionava sempre come un guerriero, che studiava chi aveva davanti; ma Touma Hashiba non era un avversario. Era, però, un eccellente e maturo stratega. Come persona, a volte, lo aveva trovato invadente, anche se non in modo troppo disturbante; ma aveva capito che il suo modo di essere dispettoso e ironico, con lui, era una maniera per cercare di avvicinarsi, senza irritarlo troppo. Sì, sapeva di essere una persona con cui bisognava avere un certo “tatto”. Ma Touma… lui non aveva mai oltrepassato certi confini. Non era irruento e manesco come Shu né travolgente e appassionato come Ryo, da cui a volte era davvero difficile non farsi coinvolgere. Con Shin, cercava ancora di non avvicinarsi troppo: la capacità empatica del Samurai dell’Acqua era troppo potente e rischiava di poter arrivare a leggere dentro le sue emozioni, che teneva troppo compresse. Touma, alla fine, era sicuramente la persona con cui si trovava meglio.

Entrare in contatto con quei quattro ragazzi, per lui, era stata una vera sfida, che aveva più volte messo alla prova il suo autocontrollo, costruito in anni di allenamenti ed educazione famigliare. Ma, dopo i primi tempi, poteva dire che gli aveva fatto bene allo spirito, riuscire in qualche modo a entrare in risonanza con loro, fino a diventare un’unione completa di anime e forze, contro il Male. Erano diventati, probabilmente, le persone più importanti della sua vita, oltre ai propri famigliari. Però, alla fine, lui rimaneva se stesso: Seiji Date, colui che vestiva l’armatura chiamata Korin.

Mentre rifletteva, si vide portare davanti agli occhi un vassoio pronto, con tutto quello che serviva per una merenda.

“Assicurati che il malatino beva tutto, visto che ha bisogno di assumere molti liquidi,” si raccomandò Shin, con un occhiolino divertito.

 

 

Touma riaprì lentamente gli occhi alla penombra della stanza, e rimase per svariati secondi, che gli sembrarono minuti, a fissare incredulo davanti a sé.

“S-Shin…” biascicò alla fine, sentendo tutto il disagio di avere la bocca secca e la gola in fiamme. “Shin… credo di avere la febbre a 40, ho le allucinazioni… Sto vedendo Seiji seduto davanti al mio letto e questo non va tanto bene…”

Il ragazzo cercò di sollevare la testa dal cuscino, ma vi ricadde malamente, come se avesse le traveggole. Doveva essere davvero un’allucinazione, perché Seiji Date non poteva certo essere lì, in quel momento, nella sua stanza, seduto davanti al suo letto, a guardarlo con quella sua aria di _perfezione_.

 _Forse, sto morendo e sto vedendo un angelo_ , pensò, con una parte poco razionale del suo cervello.

“Shin mi ha detto che stavi male, ma non che ti saresti messo a delirare…”

La sua voce. Ora ci si mettevano anche le illusioni uditive? Era troppo bello riuscire a riascoltarla… Era così morbida, delicata e profonda, sembrava carezzevole come il vento del mattino e tagliente come se fosse una fredda mattinata d’inverno.

Non poteva essere immaginazione.

In quel preciso momento, sentì davvero la febbre arrivargli a 40. Seiji era lì… e sembrava che fosse lì per lui!

“Se-Sei... ji… C-Cosa… C-Come…”

La cosa che preoccupò Seiji istantaneamente fu sentire quanto quella voce fosse arrochita, quasi raschiante, nella sua gola. La voce di Touma, a parte il suo accento assurdo, sapeva invece essere morbida e gentile. Notò anche che si stava agitando parecchio, e un pensiero nella mente glielo fece apparire _tenero_.

Sembrava veramente scioccato di vederlo lì. Era davvero così strana, la sua presenza? Eppure, non era così informale, quando vivevano insieme da Nasty.

“Dovresti calmarti, sai? Non ti fa bene. E poi, non è la prima volta che stiamo in una camera da letto, insieme, da soli.”

Touma non sapeva se Seiji fosse consapevole di quanto fossero provocanti le sue parole, per lui. Ma la sua faccia divenne completamente rossa, in meno di un microsecondo. Si sentiva imbarazzato fino al midollo, con Seiji in camera sua.

“Uff… scusa, c’è un casino immenso, qui,” si scusò, salvandosi in corner, passandosi una mano sulla capigliatura e sentendosi la fronte bruciare.

“Sì, ho notato,” fu la risposta laconica del biondo angelo, mentre voltava leggermente il viso di lato e osservava l’ambiente, che non era buio, nonostante le serrande mezze abbassate, affinché la luce non desse fastidio a Touma. “Ma credevo peggio.”

“Mpf…” sorrise Touma, rilassandosi con la testa sul cuscino. Seiji non era cambiato, nel breve tempo in cui si erano separati, dopo la sconfitta di Arago. Era sincero, fino a sembrare troppo duro, anche se lui non se ne accorgeva; ma era qualcosa che Touma apprezzava e ammirava.

Seiji era lì, probabilmente avvertito da Shin, e doveva esserne solo felice.

“Devo stare per morire, se sei venuto fin qui,” continuò a ironizzare, alla sua solita maniera.

Seiji, questa volta, non gli rispose a tono, ma restò a fissarlo con un’espressione strana, come se stesse cercando di soppesare le proprie parole. Per un attimo, Touma si preoccupò sul serio.

“In realtà… ho avuto come la sensazione che Shin ne avesse avuto timore, o comunque, timore di un qualcosa del genere. Non so dirti per quale motivo. Però, devo dire che mi ha trasmesso un certo tipo di angoscia…”

Touma lo guardò sconcertato. Addirittura angoscia? Per lui? Era… assurdo…

“Shin esagera, a volte. Lo sai,” fu la sua risposta, con tono che appariva tranquillo, socchiudendo gli occhi per qualche secondo. “Ama prendersi cura delle persone, ma ci mette troppo zelo.”

“Mhhh…” Seiji annuì, ma c’era qualcosa che non gli tornava. Dopotutto, le percezioni di Shin erano sempre giuste, al millimetro. “Comunque, ti ho portato il tè fatto da lui. Si è raccomandato che bevessi molto.”

Seiji che gli portava il tè e che gli faceva compagnia. Per un attimo, Touma pensò a quanto sarebbe stato bello poter avere quella scena ogni giorno davanti agli occhi, nella sua vita… sarebbe stato molto confortevole, avrebbe provato una sensazione che avrebbe saputo di _caldo_.

“Vi ringrazio, tutti e due,” mormorò, provando imbarazzo a dare così tanti pensieri ai suoi due amici. I suoi occhi si era abbassati e cercavano forzatamente di non guardare dalla parte di Seiji.

Anche questa volta, Seiji pensò che l’espressione di Touma fosse tenera.

Sembrava volesse fare il duro, ma senza riuscirci. Seiji ebbe l’impressione che volesse nascondere un suo lato debole, che non si vedeva spesso. Probabilmente, trovarsi nella situazione in cui altri dovevano prendersi cura di lui, colpiva il suo orgoglio. Dopotutto, lo capiva. Anche se in maniera e per motivi diversi, erano entrambi ragazzi cresciuti cavandosela prevalentemente da soli. Anche quando stavano male.

Intanto, si accorse che Touma stava cercando, con difficoltà, di sollevarsi dal guanciale, per poter bere senza problemi. Allora, con prontezza, Seiji si accostò a lui per aiutarlo, sollevandogli la schiena e aiutandolo a sistemarsi sui cuscini.

Il Samurai del Cielo si sentì mancare improvvisamente un battito, nel vedere Seiji così vicino a sé, chinato su di lui, mentre una delle sue braccia gli cingeva una spalla e lo avvicinava al suo corpo. E poteva sentire il suo profumo: muschio bianco e vetiver. Profumo dolce e di pulito. E poteva avvertire il calore che proveniva dal suo corpo. In quell’attimo, chiuse gli occhi, solo per memorizzare quella sensazione, quell’emozione. Avrebbe potuto riviverla finché avesse avuto vita, dopo che Seiji si sarebbe staccato da lui.

“Tutto bene, Touma? Stai comodo?”

“Eh?” fu la sua risposta, mentre riapriva gli occhi e si ritrovava il viso stupendo di Seiji ad un palmo di mano dal suo. Trovarsi davanti alla scoperta di una nuova stella nel firmamento non gli avrebbe dato la medesima meraviglia e lo stesso battito veloce. Avrebbe voluto avere il potere di fermare il tempo e restare a contemplarlo per il resto della sua vita, in quella maniera. “Ah, s-sì… Sì, grazie.”

Sperò che Seiji non si accorgesse di quanto si era agitato, a quella vicinanza e a quel contatto, ma non ci volle molto perché si allontanasse con calma da lui e si avvicinasse alla serranda della finestra, per tirarla su.

“Sarà meglio avere un po' più di luce, anche se ormai si avvicina il tramonto.”

Poi gli portò il vassoio con il tè e alcuni biscotti. Mentre Touma aveva iniziato a sorseggiare la benefica bevanda calda, Seiji iniziò a guardarsi attorno in maniera più accurata. La camera di Touma era piena zeppa di libri, aveva una biblioteca davvero fornitissima e, addirittura, possedeva un reparto di scaffali solo per i videogames.

“Posso…?” chiese, indicando se poteva avvicinarsi.

“Ci mancherebbe! Fai pure,” sorrise Touma, colpito dall’educazione di Seiji, che gli chiedeva il permesso per avvicinarsi a qualcosa che sapeva interessargli, ma che non era certo sua.

Seiji sorrise, con una sfumatura di gratitudine, poiché i libri erano davvero ciò che amava, oltre all’arte della spada. Notò che tra i vecchi libri di scuola e di approfondimento sulle tematiche della matematica, della fisica e della quantistica, c’erano anche degli opuscoli di letteratura. _Che cosa strana_ , pensò. Ma, dopo un attimo, realizzò che la soluzione all’enigma era semplice: la madre di Touma era un’affermata giornalista. Era logico che avesse parlato di qualche autore al figlio, o che gli avesse lasciato o regalato qualche libro che amava particolarmente.

Incredibilmente, tra di essi, comparve un libro piuttosto piccolo, dalla copertina rossa e rigida, che riconobbe subito: era un libro di haiku, di un autore classico che anche Seiji amava molto. Si emozionò quasi, a trovare una copia di quel libro nella biblioteca di un adolescente nerd, che amava la scienza più di ogni altra cosa.

Ebbe l’istinto immediato di prenderlo e sfogliarlo tra le proprie dita, ma si fermò a mezz’aria, quando il suo braccio si mosse ancor prima della sua volontà.

“Ehm…” si lasciò sfuggire, imbarazzandosi leggermente e posando la mano a coprire un leggero colpo di tosse, come a voler nascondere il suo imbarazzo.

“Prendilo pure. Tanto è lì a prendere polvere da anni. Mia madre sarebbe contenta di sapere che qualcuno apprezza quella roba.” Roba che sua madre gli leggeva da bambino, per farlo addormentare…

Seiji si sentì quasi scandalizzato e indispettito: quella “roba”?!

“Touma, questa ‘roba’ è la base della nostra cultura. Non possono esistere solo film americani e videogames, sai?” gli disse, con un pizzico di rimprovero, prendendo il libricino e iniziando a sfogliare le sue pagine con cura estrema, quasi i suoi polpastrelli sfiorassero appena la carta stampata. L’occhio visibile di Seiji si soffermò su alcune righe, sembrando leggerle mentalmente, e Touma notò, con stupore, che il suo sguardo si era illanguidito, come non lo aveva mai visto prima. Era come se, leggendo quelle rime, Seiji si riempisse d’amore. Era solo una sua impressione? O era il lato più romantico di Seiji, che traspariva da quel comportamento? Non lo sapeva dire, ma si sentiva catturare. Uno sguardo così… se se lo fosse sentito addosso, se avesse potuto essere per lui, probabilmente lo avrebbe fatto morire di crepacuore. Seiji non faceva altro che fargli scoprire, ogni volta di più, motivi per restare ammaliato da lui. Non sapeva per quanto tempo ancora avrebbe retto a quell’estasi e a quel dolore, insieme, entrambi, nello stesso cuore.

“Si, quella ‘roba’...” rispose, con un leggero ridacchiare, che però sfociò in uno sfogo di tosse. Doveva avere davvero i bronchi ostruiti. Seiji ripose il libro dalla copertina rossa nello scaffale, e tornò ad avvicinarsi a lui.

“Va tutto bene?” chiese, con voce gentile, mentre si chiedeva se avrebbe potuto praticare un massaggio sulla schiena, per alleviare il senso di oppressione che Touma doveva avere sul petto, grazie alle sue conoscenze di medicina orientale. A volte, pur di non avere medici intorno o, peggio, sua sorella Yayoi, si era procurato nozioni di medicina “non ufficiale”. Tuttavia, una sorta di pudore gli impedì di avvicinarsi ancora a Touma. Forse, si stava permettendo troppo, anche se doveva ammettere di provare una sorta di familiarità che non sentiva con nessun altro.

L’altro ragazzo, dopo aver calmato l’irritazione alla gola, bevve un lungo sorso di tè, preparato dalle sante mani di Shin, che aveva aggiunto anche dello zenzero che gli pizzicava la gola; si rilassò sui cuscini con un sospiro e rispose alla preoccupazione dell’amico.

“Spero solo che tutto questo finisca presto,” disse, con una sorta di irritazione. “Non sono abituato ad essere un peso per gli altri.”

Seiji sorrise e si rimise a sedere. Anche in questo, erano simili. Però, sapeva anche che era proprio per questo suo modo di essere che aveva agevolato il divorzio dei suoi. E Seiji aveva capito che non era solo grazie a una mente molto pragmatica, che Touma si comportava così, ma anche grazie al suo profondo altruismo.

“Non pensi di esagerare? Dopotutto, non sei perfetto… _professore_ …”

Touma si sentì irritare, come una sorta di punta di spillo che premeva sul suo petto, ma, nello stesso tempo, imbarazzare profondamente. Quel nomignolo, pronunciato da Seiji, con quella voce, sembrava inondarlo di calore vibrante e avvolgente, come una coperta di lana.

“Quel che voglio dire,” continuò Seiji, “è che… noi ci siamo, Touma.”

 _E che non mi lascerete mai da solo?_ fu la domanda che si pose Touma, con lo sguardo basso sulle coperte, mentre sorseggiava, senza rispondere _. Che tu resterai qui e non tornerai più a casa tua pur di stare con me…?_ Sarebbe stata una battuta da dire, se non avesse implicato un’emozione troppo forte e rivelatoria, da parte sua.

“È che…” mormorò, “avrei voluto essere un buon padrone di casa e divertirci tutti insieme, invece…“

Possibile che non riuscisse proprio a rilassarsi e a lasciare le cose in mano agli altri?

“Piantala. Sei ammalato. Cosa pensavi di poter fare, con l’influenza addosso? Vestirti da pagliaccio e intrattenerci?” Sarebbe stato carino, da vedere.

“Mpf…” rispose soltanto, bevendo ancora un sorso del liquido bollente; nella mente, in realtà gli si disegnava la figura di un Pierrot, con la lacrimuccia sulla guancia. “Guarda che in città ci sono un mucchio di cose da vedere,” ribatté, con ironia. Abitavano tutti piuttosto distanti, ed era difficile trovare il tempo per vedersi. Questa era la scusa pragmatica. Era davvero molto bravo a trovare scuse, con Seiji. Scuse che nascondessero la sua amarezza…

“La prossima volta,” sospirò l’altro, lasciando aperta una possibilità a cui Touma rispose con un sorriso di gratitudine.

 

 

Quando tornò in salotto, Seiji vide che anche Shin si stava godendo una buona tazza di tè. Si era immediatamente adattato alla cucina di quella casa, come se ne fosse il padrone.

“Ne ho lasciato anche per te, se ne desideri,” gli disse, mentre lasciava il vassoio vuoto sulla penisola. “Come sta il nostro malatino?” chiese poi, con interesse.

In quel momento, gli andava proprio di bere una bevanda rilassante, quindi anche Seiji si servì e poi lo raggiunse sul divano.

“Ha spazzolato tutto e poi si è messo sotto le coperte.”

“È un buon segno,” mormorò Shin, con fare calmo.

“Eppure… c’è qualcos’altro…” rispose Seiji, con un sospiro che rimase nell’aria e si affievolì come dopo una lunga eco. Come se ci fosse molto altro, che non diceva a nessuno e che lo faceva star male.

Shin si complimentò dentro di sé, ancora una volta, con l’intuito e la sensibilità che Seiji possedeva innati. Ma non avrebbe mai indovinato quello che lui aveva percepito nell’animo del Samurai del Cielo, e il motivo per cui aveva insistito, proprio con lui, perché lo raggiungesse.

“Cosa pensi di questa casa, Seiji?” gli chiese a bruciapelo, lasciando l’altro un po' perplesso.

“Bella… ma troppo moderna,” rispose, subitaneo, l’altro. “Per i miei gusti…” si affrettò ad aggiungere.

Non era certo una mega-villa, in perfetto stile orientale antico, con _tatami_ e giardini zen, come a casa sua…  L’unica cosa di antico che aveva trovato, era quel libro di sua madre.

“E poi, lui continua a essere un disastro, con l’ordine.”

Shin ridacchiò davvero divertito, a quelle osservazioni così tipiche di Seiji.

“Sai… la prima volta che l’ho vista, anche se solo dall’esterno, ho avuto una brutta reazione,” commentò con voce calma, nonostante le sue parole. “Ho percepito qualcosa che mi ha fatto allarmare…”

Seiji, in quel momento, si tese e concentrò la sua intera attenzione su Shin, per cercare di capire quello che gli voleva trasmettere.

“Ho avuto come dei tremori freddi in tutto il corpo, e mi sono sentito invadere da un’angoscia tale che avrei voluto fuggire o ripiegarmi su me stesso. Era solo la casa di Touma, dopotutto; non capivo perché mi sentissi così…”

Seiji sapeva della sensibilità di Shin per i temperamenti umani, ma che, addirittura, si estendesse agli oggetti o agli ambienti… Era incredibile.

“Poi, finalmente, ho capito,” aggiunse Shin, posando la tazza sul tavolo davanti a sé. Seiji pregò che non lo lasciasse attendere troppo a lungo, in quella pausa. “Questo luogo è pieno di solitudine…” mormorò Shin, con una voce che faceva eco alla sua angoscia. “Touma, qui, è circondato da libri e da apparecchi elettronici, che sono diventati il suo mondo… ma non da rapporti umani. E non so, sinceramente, come abbia fatto finora a vivere così. È stato per questo motivo che, alla fine, gli ho chiesto di chiamarmi spesso e di vederci il più possibile,” aggiunse, davanti allo uno sguardo intenso e colpito di Seiji. “Ma temo che non basti…”


End file.
